


Последний девственник Галактики

by alena1405



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alena1405/pseuds/alena1405
Summary: Очень давно написанный фанфик(ранее выкладывался на "дневниках"), размещаю здесь для коллекции.Краткое резюме: все геи.Основной пейринг: Фернер/Оберштайн; также упоминаются: Миттельмаер/Ройенталь, Ройенталь/Шенкопф, Меклингер/Мюллер, Рубинский/Ланг, Аннерозе/фройляйн фон Мариендорф и др.





	Последний девственник Галактики

**Пролог**

\- Что это? – Оберштайн посмотрел на несколько пухлых папок, вываленных перед ним на стол.  
\- Досье!  
\- На кого?  
\- На Антона вашего! - не тая злобы, выплюнул Ланг, - У него очень богатый «послужной список».  
\- Я не просил вас...  
\- А вы почитайте, почитайте, - настойчиво сказал Ланг, подталкивая верхнюю папку поближе к собеседнику, - Он и с Флегелем спал, и с самим Брауншвайгом, и я не удивлюсь, если узнаю, что даже эта моя подборка далеко не полна!  
\- Я тоже не удивлюсь, - спокойно ответил Оберштайн, - Но почему вы решили, что меня заинтересует его прошлое?  
\- Потому что нельзя доверять человеку, который... который...  
Военный министр поднял руку, и Ланг мгновенно заткнулся. Тяжелая пауза длилась несколько секунд.  
\- Здесь... – Оберштайн указал на документы, не прикасаясь к ним, - …есть хоть один инцидент, имевший место после того, как он стал моим заместителем?  
\- Нет, - нехотя признал Ланг.  
\- Тогда уберите этот мусор.  
Ланг с оскорбленным видом сгреб папки, и попятился к двери, всё же успев добавить:  
\- В то время, когда есть другие, которые за всю жизнь ни разу... ни разу!..  
\- Только потому, что на них никто не позарился, - с убийственной прямотой сказал Оберштайн.  
\- Ах так?! – взвился Ланг, негодование придало ему дерзости, - Посмотрим, что вы скажете, когда я доставлю один из этих документов Его Величеству! Тут есть доказанный факт, что ваш Фернер, кроме всего прочего, был еще и любовником Ансбаха! Думаете, Лоэнграмм станет учитывать срок давности?  
\- Вы угрожаете? – бесстрастно спросил Оберштайн, - Мне?  
\- Нет, - испугался Ланг, поняв, что наговорил лишнего, - Я немедленно уничтожу эти бумаги!  
Он пару раз дернул ручку двери, в панике не соображая, что тянет её не в ту сторону, но через несколько секунд чья-то более сильная рука открыла дверь снаружи.   
На пороге стоял Фернер: стройный и подтянутый, с неизменным намеком на улыбку на красивом волевом лице. Ланг бросил на соперника ненавидящий взгляд и проворно выкатился в коридор. Он был обозлен этой встречей и в то же время понимал, что только она сейчас и может его спасти: у него появился шанс, что Оберштайн позабудет о его последней оговорке.

**Первая глава**

\- Итак? – Оберштайн вопросительно посмотрел на заместителя.  
\- У нас проблемы! – бодро доложил Фернер.  
\- У нас нет проблем, - поправил начальник, - Есть проблемы, которые нас касаются.  
\- Не стану спорить, - согласился Антон, - Тема – только для устного изложения.  
\- Я внимательно слушаю.  
Фернер привычно вытянулся перед столом начальника и четко отрапортовал:  
\- Сегодня утром Эмиль снова рыдал в объятиях фройляйн фон Мариендорф. Жаловался, цитирую: «Он опять называл меня Кирхиайсом! Я не могу дать ему то, что ему нужно!» Конец цитаты.  
Оберштайн нахмурился – незаметно для стороннего наблюдателя, но не для Фернера.  
\- Фройляйн фон Мариендорф – умная женщина. Она не хуже Эмиля должна понимать, что именно нужно кайзеру. Но...  
\- Если позволите... – решился Фернер.  
\- Говорите.  
\- Я могу ошибаться, но, мне кажется, она не вполне независима в своих решениях. На неё оказывают влияние.  
\- Леди фон Грюневальд?  
\- Именно.  
\- В таком случае, ситуация требует вмешательства. Это снова – её выбор, и проблема будет усугубляться, не получая разрешения. Потому что даже Кирхиайс был не тем, кто нужен Лоэнграмму.  
\- Вот только сам Лоэнграмм уже никогда этого не поймет, - заметил Фернер.  
\- Да, - признал Оберштайн, - А я совершил ошибку, когда прямо сказал ему об этом. В нем слишком силен дух противоречия.  
\- И какими вам видятся пути решения проблемы? – спросил Антон.  
\- Ещё не знаю. Нужен кто-то, кто сумел бы держать его под контролем. У вас есть варианты?  
\- Представления не имею, - Фернер в растерянности пожал плечами, - Единственный, о ком я могу подумать – это Миттельмаер, но...  
\- Но он слишком занят, пытаясь держать под контролем Ройенталя, двойной нагрузки он не выдержит.  
\- Да, особенно теперь, - подтвердил Фернер.  
\- Значит, вам удалось выяснить, что именно произошло при Изерлоне? – понял Оберштайн.  
\- Только в общих чертах. Когда Шенкопфа и Ройенталя наконец-то обнаружили, оба выглядели весьма... разгоряченными. Миттельмаер в узком кругу заявил, что впредь он любого Розенриттера к Ройенталю подпустит только на расстояние выстрела главного калибра.  
\- И вас ничего не настораживает в этом заявлении?  
\- Настораживает. Миттельмаер не ревнив, а значит имело место нечто большее, чем просто очередная ходка Ройенталя на сторону.  
\- Выяснить и доложить, - распорядился Оберштайн.  
\- Так точно, Ваше Превосходительство! Что-нибудь ещё?  
\- Да... – Оберштайн задумался, - Насколько я понимаю, выполнение этого задания может занять некоторое время?  
\- Возможно, - подтвердил Антон, - Доступ в этот круг для меня крайне затруднен. У Ройенталя до сих пор зуб на всю нашу службу: он почему-то уверен, что это вы натравили на него Ланга.  
Оберштайн вздохнул.  
\- Ланга не нужно натравливать: он по собственной инициативе попытался подкатиться уже ко всем высшим чинам.  
\- «Подкатиться»? – повторил Фернер, - Браво! Стопроцентное попадание в образ.  
\- На самом деле, это не смешно.  
Антон уловил мрачную нотку в тоне начальника.  
\- Он опять к вам приставал? – спросил он с сочувствием.  
\- Но избавляться от него было бы преждевременно, - всё больше мрачнея проговорил Оберштайн.  
\- Хорошо, - решительно сказал Фернер, - Ланга я нейтрализую, нам и без него забот хватает.  
\- Каким образом? – неожиданно жестко спросил Оберштайн, светлые глаза метнули молнии.  
\- О Господи!.. – Антон отшатнулся, хватаясь за сердце, - Ваше Превосходительство, вы уверены, что ваши глаза выходят из режима произвольно, а не в зависимости от ваших эмоций?   
\- Отвечайте на вопрос, - холодно сказал Оберштайн.  
\- Отвечаю: разумеется, не за свой счет. Я не готов на такие жертвы. Но я найду ему подходящую партию, которая займет его на какое-то время. Идеи уже есть.  
\- Хорошо, - Оберштайн успокоился, - Исполняйте. Но помните, что это – не первоочередная задача.  
\- Я понял. Первоочередная задача – это достойный партнер для Лоэнграмма. Потому что если не Миттельмаер – то кто же?  
Фернер подумал, отрешенно глядя на начальника. Потом он ещё раз подумал...  
\- А знаете... – медленно начал он, - Вы бы справились.  
\- Увольте, - Оберштайн отмахнулся, даже не приняв этого всерьёз, - Руководящей работы мне и по служебной линии более чем достаточно.   
\- Тем лучше для меня, - лицо Антона приняло мечтательное выражение.  
\- Не здесь, - предостерег Оберштайн.  
\- Это моя самая безумная фантазия, - вздохнул Фернер, - Именно здесь и именно в служебное время.  
\- Здесь нас даже на десять минут в покое не оставят.  
В ту же секунду раздался стук в дверь.  
\- Ваше Превосходительство! – с порога заявил Гусман, входя в кабинет, - Новая вспышка волнений на Хайнессене!  
\- Разрешите идти? – спросил Фернер, обменявшись с начальником понимающим взглядом.  
\- Идите, - кивнул Оберштайн, - Вечером жду ваших предложений по первоочередной задаче.

 

**Вторая глава**

Фернеру всегда было проще делать несколько дел одновременно, и невозможность получить информацию из первых рук не могла стать препятствием. Он понимал ценность если не дружеских, то добрососедских отношений.  
\- Разумеется, у меня найдется несколько минут, - немедленно согласился Мюллер, как всегда открыто улыбаясь, - Мы договорились о встрече с Меклингером, но время ещё есть.  
\- Давайте, я провожу вас к месту встречи, - предложил Фернер, - Так мы точно не потратим лишнего времени.  
\- Действительно... Это у него в мастерской. Вы знаете, я ему позирую.  
Улыбка Мюллера на миг стала чуть отстраненной, словно он оказался в другом месте, или в другом времени.  
\- Да, я слышал, - ответил Фернер, - Он лепит с вас Давида Нового Мира.  
\- Он гениальный скульптор! – восторженность Мюллера могла показаться излишней, но лишь на какую-то долю процента.  
\- И художник, - поддержал Антон.  
\- И поэт... Ах!.. Так о чем вы хотели поговорить? – он снова осмысленно посмотрел на Фернера.  
\- Многих очень беспокоит тот факт, что между Миттельмаером и Ройенталем пробежала черная кошка. Напряженные отношения в верхах – это последнее, что нам сейчас нужно. А что вы об этом думаете?  
\- Напряженные? – удивился Мюллер, - Да, я понимаю, почему так могло показаться, но всё совсем не так! Они не ссорились.  
\- А что там была за история с Шенкопфом? – небрежно спросил Фернер.  
\- Так с этого всё и началось! Говорили, что... прошу прощения... что Шенкопф поимел Ройенталя. А потом выяснилось, что наоборот: это Ройенталь поимел Шенкопфа. Как вам такой поворот на сто восемьдесят?  
\- Но тогда мне непонятна столь негативная реакция Миттельмаера. Ройенталь и прежде чуть ли не со всеми желающими...  
\- Вот! – Мюллер многозначительно поднял указательный палец, акцентируя внимание, - Прежде – с теми, кто его хотел. А теперь он решил, что может получить всех, кого сам захочет, и даже...  
Он замолчал и показал пальцем ещё выше.  
\- Ясно...  
Фернер почувствовал, как казавшийся таким простым и понятным мир ускользает, уступая место хаосу. Он вспомнил совсем недавно произнесенную фразу «у нас проблемы», и понял, что многое готов отдать, чтобы вернуться к тем «проблемам», и ничего не знать о настоящих. И всё-таки – это он тоже признавал – лучше знать, и знать заранее.  
\- Как вы думаете... – негромко спросил он, - Миттельмаер справится?  
\- Надеюсь, - так же тихо ответил Мюллер, - А если нет – большинству уже будет всё равно. Потому что тогда ударной волной сметет всех, кто рядом окажется.  
\- Будем надеяться, что возобладает здравый смысл, - проговорил Фернер, - Благодарю вас за эту беседу, мне было важно знать ваше мнение.  
Этой вежливой фразой Антон рассчитывал завершить разговор. Суть проблемы он выяснил, теперь оставалось только доложить.  
\- Мы уже пришли, - сказал Мюллер, остановившись перед дверью мастерской, - Вы не хотите зайти посмотреть? Статуя почти закончена.  
\- А Меклингер не будет возражать?  
\- Ни в коем случае! Идемте.  
Вслед за своим провожатым Фернер переступил порог и тут же остановился, впечатленный. Дневной свет лился сверху, сквозь широкие проемы в сводчатом потолке, словно в храме, но в центре этого мира был не алтарь Богов, а гимн Человеку: великолепная скульптура, рожденная гармонией мастерства и совершенства.  
\- Потрясающе, - искренне сказал Фернер.  
\- Он так видит... - едва слышно ответил Мюллер, не сводя глаз со статуи.   
Антон удивленно посмотрел на собеседника. Неужели Мюллер и вправду восхищается произведением искусства, не отдавая себе отчета, что это – всего лишь копия его самого? Копия гениальная, поразительная, но холодная и лишенная красок жизни, в отличие от оригинала.  
\- Нейт, наконец-то!..  
Меклингер вошел в мастерскую через другую дверь и замер, осекшись на полуслове.  
\- Простите, - с вежливой улыбкой проговорил он через секунду, - Я не знал, что у нас гость.  
«Нейт», «у нас»... Фернер не удивлялся, слова просто записались на подкорку для информации. Эти двое были не единственными, кто строго следовал уставу в официальной обстановке, и только за кулисами общественной жизни всё было иначе.   
Они обменялись сдержанными приветствиями.  
\- Я пригласил контр-адмирала взглянуть на вашу работу, - сказал Мюллер, - Вы ведь не против?  
\- Нисколько, - Меклингер неторопливо приблизился к статуе, - Но... он ещё не закончен.  
\- Осторожнее, - предостерег Фернер, - Чуть больше совершенства – и повторится история Пигмалиона. Вот только... Нужно ли вам это? Ведь у вас уже есть оригинал.  
Меклингер преодолел несколько ступенек, поднявшись на помост, на котором стояла скульптура.  
\- Да, вы правы, - проговорил он, прикоснувшись к своему творению.  
Потом он обернулся. Его рука медленно скользила по плечу статуи, лаская сухую глину, но при этом он не сводил глаз со своей модели. Как истинный художник, Меклингер понимал, кто тут настоящее произведение искусства.  
А Мюллер смотрел на статую, словно не решаясь взглянуть в глаза мастера, и Фернер понял, что случись этот контакт – они перестанут замечать присутствие постороннего. Он и без того чувствовал себя лишним, впрочем, не испытывая особой неловкости, ведь Мюллер сам его пригласил.  
Ни на миг не забывая о своей «первоочередной задаче», Фернер мысленно примерил столь ответственную роль к этим двоим, и понял, что ни один из них не пройдет. Меклингер, обладавший редкой для творческого человека сдержанностью, мог показаться удачным выбором. Мюллер и вовсе выглядел идеальным вариантом: «Железный щит кайзера», самый молодой из адмиралов, и даже в таком звездном окружении – один из первых. Но – нет, и вовсе не потому, что они так увлечены друг другом. Совсем напротив: на Лоэнграмма оба смотрят с ещё большим восторгом, а кайзеру нужны вовсе не восторг, и не восхищение. 

**Третья глава**

Срочно доложить начальству о вновь открывшихся обстоятельствах не удалось: Оберштайн ушел на совещание. Это было собрание для самого узкого круга: Его Величество кайзер, Ройенталь, Миттельмаер и Оберштайн.  
Фернер решил подождать за дверью, по опыту зная, что такие совещания не затягиваются. Да и что эти четверо могли долго и всерьез обсуждать, когда Миттельмаер смотрел на Ройенталя, Ройенталь – на Лоэнграмма, а Лоэнграмм... Вот, кстати, вопрос: на кого смотрит кайзер? Можно сколько угодно подбирать идеальный вариант, но нельзя забывать главного: кайзеру тоже не всё равно.   
Антон мысленно пробежался по ближнему кругу, решив загодя подготовиться к вечернему докладу. И только сейчас ему пришло в голову, что по роковому стечению обстоятельств все лучшие кандидатуры уже отсеялись на полях военных и политических сражений. Штайнметц, который ещё во времена восхождения Лоэнграмма умел поставить юное дарование на место и не утратил этого влияния до последних дней. Сильверберг – единственный из штатских, рискнувший гнуть свою линию. Фаренхайт, который никогда не рвался к власти, но при желании легко подчинял себе и людей и обстоятельства.  
А из тех, кто остался...  
\- Вы знаете, что о вас говорят? – раздался рядом знакомый голос.  
Фернер отложил свои размышления до лучших времен и посмотрел на Биттенфельда, который, против обыкновения, обращался непосредственно к нему. Обычно адмирал не разговаривал ни с кем из службы Оберштайна, предпочитая в их присутствии громогласно излагать своё мнение третьим лицам, но сейчас в приемной никого другого не оказалось.  
\- Вас называют «тень тени»! – заявил Биттенфельд.  
Антон изобразил сдержанное удивление.  
\- Обо мне... говорят? – повторил он, - Странно, никогда не гнался за популярностью. Вы уверены, что хотели что-то сказать именно мне, а не моему непосредственному начальнику?  
\- Мне нет до него дела! – мгновенно вскипел Биттенфельд.  
\- Разумеется, - не стал спорить Фернер, - Главное, что вы сами в это верите.  
Руки адмирала сжались в кулаки, и Антон словно невзначай принял неявную боевую стойку. Месяцы штабной службы не успели вытеснить годы оперативной работы из памяти тела.  
\- Добрый день, господа, - прозвучал спокойный, почти умиротворяющий голос.  
Биттенфельд надменно вскинул голову и перешел на другую половину комнаты, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что Фернеру очень повезло.   
Антон и в самом деле был благодарен Штрайту за столь своевременное появление. Он вовсе не хотел становиться участником скандала в приемной кайзера, потому что никто не стал бы искать правых и виноватых: в Империи во всем всегда виноват Оберштайн. По умолчанию. Но если прежних начальников Фернер подставлял просто из спортивного интереса, то нынешнего командира наоборот хотелось уберечь от лишних посягательств.  
\- Конфликт? – полюбопытствовал Штрайт, подходя к давнему знакомому.  
\- Никоим образом, - заверил его Антон, - Просто побеседовали.  
Штрайт кивнул, принимая это как официальную версию, но, понизив голос, все-таки посоветовал:  
\- Не дразните его. Биттенфельд несдержан, но вы же прекрасно понимаете: случись что – все будут на его стороне.  
\- Я понимаю, - ответил Фернер, - Поверьте: если бы он выбрал другой объект, я сам записался бы в его группу поддержки. Но в данном случае у меня свой шкурнический интерес.  
\- Каждый вправе защищать свою территорию, - согласился Штрайт, - Кстати, это мне напомнило… Когда я думаю о вас и Оберштайне, мне не дает покоя один вопрос: кто из вас двоих сверху?  
\- Военная тайна, - казенным тоном ответил Фернер.  
\- Ясно…  
Приемная начала заполняться людьми, и содержательная беседа прервалась. Штрайт переместился поближе к дверям малого зала заседаний, Антон стал пробираться в сторону выхода.  
Через несколько минут двери зала распахнулись, и собравшиеся в приемной расступились, создавая живой коридор.   
Первым шел Лоэнграмм, за ним Ройенталь с Миттельмаером, как всегда – парой. Оберштайн отставал на несколько шагов.  
Со своего места у выхода Антон видел всю картину в целом, и в который раз его поразило такое количество восторженно горящих глаз, устремленных на одного единственного человека.  
Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм. Тот, кто держит в руках судьбы всей Галактики. Молодой и невероятно красивый: безупречная фигура, сияющее золото волос и неземной свет голубых глаз. «Лед и пламень», воспетые древним поэтом, сошлись в одном человеке, делая его равным Богам. Даже такие Звезды, как Ройенталь и Миттельмаер были всего лишь его скромными спутниками.  
Когда-то Фернер сам бросил все и как восторженный юнец устремился к этому огню, решив, что встретил свой идеал. У него не было никаких шансов, как не было их ни у кого: тогда еще был жив Кирхиайс. Но Антону и не нужно было ничего, только находиться рядом, смотреть такими же горящими глазами, как большинство присутствующих смотрят сейчас. И в любом случае пожалеть об этом не пришлось, даже если запоздалый юношеский пыл быстро развеялся. Ведь только благодаря Лоэнграмму Фернер и нашел свой настоящий идеал: приказ тогда еще регента повенчал их с Оберштайном раз и навсегда.  
И сейчас, когда почти все не сводили глаз с кайзера, Антон лишь мельком окинул взглядом всю сцену, а после устремил взор на того, кому теперь принадлежали все его помыслы. Оберштайн не отличался броской внешностью, хоть при желании можно было найти свою привлекательность и в этой спокойной сдержанности. Впрочем, для Фернера внешность не играла решающей роли, у него были другие пристрастия.  
А вот что Антону не нравилось, так это то, что еще один из присутствующих смотрел горящими глазами именно на Оберштайна, пусть даже сам Биттенфельд и был уверен, что его глаза пылают от ненависти. Фернер слишком хорошо знал: когда речь идет о сильных чувствах, знак не имеет значения, важна только абсолютная величина.

* * *

\- Да, это серьезно, - признал Оберштайн, выслушав доклад.  
\- И хуже всего то, что мы ничего не можем сделать! Миттельмаер всегда будет на стороне Ройенталя, а Лоэнграмм так устал от одиночества, что даже агрессию воспримет как шаг навстречу.  
\- Это не совсем так, - возразил Оберштайн, - Мы действительно ничего не сможем сделать, но этого и не требуется. Миттельмаер – единственный, кто способен остановить зарвавшегося Ройенталя, и он сам возьмет на себя эту задачу в случае необходимости. Опасность в другом: «шаг навстречу» может сделать сам Лоэнграмм.  
\- О нет… - проговорил Антон, только сейчас в полной мере осознав, что имел в виду Мюллер, говоря об «ударной волне».  
Конечно, Миттельмаеру не все равно, с кем еще спит его Оскар, но, казалось, ему вполне достаточно, что тот всегда возвращается. Если в и без того непростые отношения этой пары вмешается Лоэнграмм, который не приучен ни с кем делиться…  
\- Это будет катастрофа, - вслух сказал Фернер, но тут ему в голову пришла еще одна мысль, - А что если мы… сыграем на опережение?  
\- Что вы имеете в виду?  
\- Если распустить слух о намерениях Ройенталя раньше, чем он сам о них открыто заявит, то ему придется оправдываться…  
\- Но он этого не сделает… - мгновенно уловил идею Оберштайн.  
\- И нападет, чтобы защититься! Тогда ни у Миттельмаера, ни у Лоэнграмма не останется выбора.  
\- Неплохо придумано. Но кто возьмется распространять слухи? Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы в этом были замешаны вы или ваши люди. Возможно, это окажется одной из тех задач, после решения которых избавляются от исполнителей.  
\- Это как раз самое простое, - ответил Фернер, - Должен же и Ланг на что-то сгодиться?  
\- Хорошо, даю свое разрешение, - согласился Оберштайн.  
Антон уже повернулся к двери, но застыл на месте, когда начальник продолжил:  
\- Не так спешно. Я поручал вам еще одно задание.  
\- Да… Прошу прощения, - Фернер снова встал перед массивным столом, - Готов вкратце изложить свои соображения.  
\- Начинайте, - кивнул Оберштайн.  
\- Буду говорить только о высшем командном составе и администрации, прочие Лоэнграмма едва ли заинтересуют: он признает только сильные личности. Если исключить Ройенталя и Миттельмаера, проходящих по более серьезному делу, то выбор становится крайне ограниченным. Меклингер и Мюллер боготворят кайзера, и мы просто получим еще две вариации на тему Кирхиайса. Далее следуют «трое из ларца одинаковых с лица» - Лютц, Вален и Айзенах. Эти сделают ради кайзера всё, что угодно, но только если он сам об этом попросит; особенно это касается Лютца, который после истории с изерлонской перепиской даже письменной просьбы не примет без личного подтверждения Лоэнграмма. В противоположность этим троим, Штрайт, даже выслушав просьбу, все равно поступит по-своему. Я с ним давно знаком, знаю его вкусы, кайзер в эту концепцию не вписывается.  
\- А кто отвечает вкусам Штрайта? – перебил Оберштайн, внезапно заинтересовавшись.  
\- Я знаю это не по личному опыту, - поспешил пояснить Антон, догадываясь, чем вызван такой вопрос, - Я в эту концепцию тоже не вписываюсь. Штрайт предпочитает… как бы это понагляднее… Скажем так: кого-нибудь вроде Овлессера. В верхах таких больше нет, но среди сержантов их предостаточно.  
\- Вы серьезно? – недоверчиво переспросил начальник, - Штрайт – самый тихий и незаметный…  
\- Да. Но у него именно такие экземпляры очень быстро становятся ручными. Не знаю, как он это делает…  
\- Но мы отвлеклись, - сказал Оберштайн, вернувшись к прежнему холодному тону.  
«А кто меня отвлек? – подумал Фернер, - Я сам – воплощенная ревность, чудовище с зелеными глазами. Но вы… Вы простили мне бурное прошлое только с учетом того, что никого из моих бывших партнеров в живых не осталось. А если речь идет о живых, вы не простите ни помыслов, ни воспоминаний…»  
\- Да. Так я продолжаю, - сказал он вслух, - Остался только Кесслер – квинтэссенция гиперответственности. Такой и себя изведет, и кайзера. Все, больше рассматривать некого. Предварительный оргвывод: нет пророков в своем отечестве. Пригласим варяга?  
\- Кого именно? – спросил начальник, словно ожидая готового решения.  
\- Еще не знаю, - признался Фернер, - Только не Шенкопфа! В этом случае Ройенталя уже никто не удержит.  
\- Хорошо. В ближайшее время подготовьте соответствующую информацию на командование Изерлона. А сейчас… Вы намеренно пропустили в этом обзоре одного из наших адмиралов?  
\- Которого? – искренне изумился Антон.  
\- Биттенфельда.  
\- Ваше Превосходительство! – Фернер почти возмутился, - Я признаю, что ваши шутки – на вес металлического палладия, хотя бы в силу их редкости. Но давайте не будем доходить до мараз… до абсурда, я имел в виду! Я бы и сам с удовольствием пристроил Биттенфельда к кому угодно, даже к кайзеру, лишь бы он перестал смотреть на вас такими кровожадными глазами, но…  
Оберштайн молча ждал продолжения.  
Антон вздохнул и заговорил без прежнего пыла:  
\- Вы не хуже меня знаете: у Биттенфельда только одна страсть, и это – вы.   
\- Я не давал ему повода, - ответил Оберштайн.  
\- Вы его игнорируете, и именно это подогревает его интерес.  
\- Так что же мне делать?..  
\- Скажу откровенно: если бы речь шла о посторонних мне людях, то ответ напрашивался бы только один: «Дать!» Но, сами понимаете, в данном конкретном случае я первый буду против этого очевидного решения.  
\- Значит, вы ничего не можете посоветовать?  
\- Ничего, - признал Фернер, - Я сказал бы, что его лучше не провоцировать, но пройдет еще немного времени, и он любое ваше слово станет расценивать как провокацию. Постарайтесь не оставаться с ним наедине – вот все, о чем я могу попросить.  
\- Чего вы опасаетесь?  
\- Всего! Как минимум, я отдаю себе отчет в том, что физически вы с ним не справитесь.  
\- До такого не дойдет, - не вполне уверенно сказал Оберштайн, - Биттенфельд вспыльчив, но… Если бы речь шла о неудовлетворенном семнадцатилетнем юнце, я бы еще понял…  
\- Речь идет о неудовлетворенном тридцатилетнем мужчине, - ответил Антон, - А это гораздо хуже.  
\- Что вы хотите сказать?  
\- Биттенфельд еще девственник.  
Оберштайн открыл было рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но слов так и не нашлось.  
\- Бывает и такое, - сказал Фернер, просто для того, чтобы пауза не вышла уж слишком театральной.  
\- Но тогда беспокоиться не о чем, - отмер Оберштайн, - Если он не знает, что делать…  
\- Теоретически это знают все, - возразил Фернер, - А про таких, как Биттенфельд говорят: «сила есть… а остальное приложится».  
\- Если так… Тогда именно вам придется принять меры, чтобы я не оказался с ним один на один. Потому что прятаться от него я не собираюсь.  
\- Вы позволите для начала перенести мое рабочее место в ваш кабинет?  
\- Разумеется. Места здесь достаточно, и так будет даже удобнее.

**Четвертая глава**

Если бы Антон знал, на что себя обрекает, он нашел бы какие-нибудь другие пути обеспечения безопасности Оберштайна. Но теперь отступать было некуда.  
Поначалу все складывалось удачно, и даже работа пошла быстрее.   
\- Ну, давайте в четыре руки, - говорил обыкновенно Фернер, по-братски деля очередную стопку документации.  
И объем работы, который прежде мог заставить просидеть за столом до утра, теперь заканчивался ещё до полуночи.  
\- Чувствуется рука мастера! – восхищенно сказал Антон в тот вечер, когда все бумаги переместились в ящик для исходящих раньше, чем угасла вечерняя заря, - Ваше Превосходительство, можно я вас поцелую?  
\- Можно, - ледяным тоном ответил Оберштайн, и Фернер со стоном уронил голову, стукнувшись лбом о столешницу.  
\- Умеете же убить одним словом, - проворчал он, выпрямившись и мотая головой.  
\- Убить? – переспросил Оберштайн.  
\- Одно дело – не получить разрешения, и совсем другое – не осмелиться им воспользоваться.  
\- Кто же вам... не дает?  
\- Хватит! – Антон вскочил с места, - Эн плюс один – ноль в вашу пользу, где эн стремится к бесконечности. Пойду, остыну.  
Выдержки хватило только на то, чтобы покинуть кабинет не бегом, а шагом, условно приближенным к строевому.  
В роскошной феззанской гостинице было всё, даже бассейн, по габаритам почти не уступавший спортивному. Днем здесь бывало много народу, но сейчас, поздним вечером, водная гладь лишь слегка колыхалась, слабо освещенная приглушенным светом.  
Фернер на секунду замер на бортике, успев почувствовать прохладный бриз на влажной после душа коже. Облегающие плавки, шапочка, очки: как всегда, Антон был в наилучшей форме для решения задачи, пусть даже сейчас он собирался не ставить рекорды, а израсходовать как можно больше энергии.  
Он не считал ни метры, ни минуты, продолжая рваться из кожи, пока хватало дыхания, пока рокот вспарываемой воды не начал заглушать всё ещё звучавший в ушах голос... Только когда тело почти отказалось повиноваться, Антон в последнем отчаянном броске достиг бортика и уцепился за скобу спуска, другой рукой стаскивая очки. И в тот же миг он понял, что все усилия оказались напрасными: прямо над ним стоял Оберштайн. Рука Фернера соскользнула со стальной ступени, и на миг перед мысленным взором нарисовалась картинка, как он медленно и торжественно идет ко дну. Увидеть на краю бассейна фигуру в полной форме и неизменной серой накидке – это само по себе было шоком, даже если отбросить сотню-другую прочих причин.  
\- Вы обещали не оставлять меня одного, - проговорил Оберштайн.  
Антон мигом очнулся и ухватился за ступеньки обеими руками, собираясь выметнуться наверх.  
\- Что... Что-то случилось? – он ещё не вполне отдышался, и голос перехватило на середине фразы.  
\- Нет, - ответил Оберштайн, - Ничего.  
\- Ох, - Антон выдохнул с облегчением и не торопясь поднялся на бортик, - У меня же тройное резервирование, согласно руководящей директиве. Подступы к вашему кабинету охраняет Гусман, мимо него даже танковая бригада не пройдет. И, на тот случай, если вы не заметили: когда вы покидаете кабинет, за вами всегда следует Хауптман.  
\- Я заметил, - холодно сказал Оберштайн.  
«Так чего вы ещё от меня хотите? – в отчаянии подумал Фернер, - Вы умеете жить строго по заложенной программе, но я-то не железный!»  
\- Вы в хорошей форме, - сказал вдруг начальник, смерив подчиненного взглядом.  
\- Рад стараться! – ответил Антон, впрочем, без привычной лихости.  
Что-то было не так. Оберштайн как будто ждал чего-то...   
«Не железный»... Эхо последней мысли снова отразилось в мозгу и вдруг полыхнуло громовым разрядом. Столько времени гордиться тем, что понимаешь с полуслова – и не суметь отличить предложения от провокации! Оберштайн не испытывал его выдержку: он шел навстречу той «безумной фантазии», о которой Антон сам говорил несколько дней назад.  
\- Ваше Превосходительство! – с чувством сказал Фернер, - Я идиот!  
Оберштайну незачем было опасаться Биттенфельда. Он мог спровоцировать его одним словом, но с такой же легкостью сумел бы одним словом и остановить. Мнимая угроза была всего лишь удобным предлогом, чтобы всегда держать Фернера рядом.  
Чувство беспредельной благодарности затопило сердце. «Он со мной не потому, что ему что-то от меня нужно, а потому, что я ему нужен!»  
\- Ещё... не поздно? – спросил Антон, шагнув ближе.  
В ту же секунду Оберштайн поднял руку, словно собираясь остановить его, и встречный маневр привел к тому, что его ладонь легла на грудь Фернера. Эти пальцы всегда были прохладными, но сейчас, когда кожа Антона стыла от испаряющейся воды, прикосновение показалось почти обжигающим.  
\- Нет, - сказал Оберштайн, и это было не отказом, а ответом на вопрос.  
Здесь, на краю бассейна – фантазия куда более безумная, чем желание устроить оргию в кабинете, но сейчас остановить Антона могло только одно: если бы Оберштайн сам произнес стоп-слово. А Фернер прекрасно знал: раз приняв решение, этот человек уже не отступит.  
На досуге Антон неоднократно сочинял тезисы о пользе форменной гросс-адмиральской накидки в условиях жестких напольных покрытий, но сейчас всё казалось просто само собой разумеющимся. Всё, кроме самого Оберштайна, который продолжал восхищать, поражать, ставить в тупик каждой минутой своего существования. Не было разницы между суровым шефом и самозабвенным любовником: в любой момент времени это был один и тот же человек. Только внутренняя сила переплавлялась в страсть, и ледяная стена сменялась полной самоотдачей. Оберштайн совершенно отключался от действительности, дозволяя Фернеру всё, что угодно, но каким-то шестым чувством Антон понимал, что реализует не свои фантазии, а делает только то, что нужно партнеру. Но его не напрягала эта зависимость, он легко отказался от собственных привычек ради возможности слышать, как всегда бесстрастный голос превращается в тающий полушепот, возбуждавший сильнее, чем поцелуи и прикосновения. Не было ни просьб, ни признаний, лишь те же слова, которыми отдавались приказы, и Фернер повиновался, в ответ получая больше, чем когда-либо осмеливался мечтать.  
Но самым сокровенным даром, которым Антон не поделился бы ни с кем, была возможность увидеть лицо Оберштайна в момент экстаза. К черту все эти байки о «мертвых глазах»! Даже живой глаз – не более, чем идеальный сфероид, которому не дано менять ни форму, ни цвет, а воспетые поэтами «выраженья глаз» - это всего лишь игра мимических мышц. Оберштайн умел хранить мертвенное выражение лица, создавая мрачную иллюзию, и только Фернеру было дозволено увидеть иное. Он знал Оберштайна живым и настоящим, лишенным слабостей, но не лишенным желаний, которые не имели власти над ним, но давали ему власть над другими. Здесь и сейчас, когда страсть была помножена на ощущение опасности, эта вспышка эмоций показалась особенно нереальной. Они были одни, но ничем не защищенные от взглядов случайных свидетелей, которые могли появиться в любой момент, и всё-таки Оберштайн на несколько минут оторвался от окружающего мира ради них двоих.  
\- Только вы... – прошептал Антон, как никогда понимая, что держит в объятиях свое счастье и свое будущее, каким бы недолгим оно ни было, потому что за эти минуты не жаль было расплатиться даже собственной жизнью.  
\- Только с вами... – ещё живым голосом ответил Оберштайн, не вполне придя в себя.  
Секунда – и продолжение фразы зазвучало в уже привычных морозных тонах:  
\- ...я могу ненадолго забыть об ответственности.  
Как всегда, без оценки - хорошо это или плохо: только факты.  
Фернер тут же отпустил его, и Оберштайн быстро скрылся за дверью душевой. Время, данное им на двоих, снова закончилось.  
Антон ещё сидел на бортике бассейна, глядя на слабые блики света в воде, когда в просторном помещении послышались чьи-то шаги. Он даже не обернулся, сразу узнав походку давнего соратника.  
\- Можно было и предупредить, Ваше Превосходительство, - лишь с намеком на укор проговорил Хауптман, - Не так-то просто оперативно перекрыть все входы в аквапарк.  
\- Прошу прощения, - искренне покаялся Фернер, даже не подумав оправдываться, потому что изначально он действительно был виноват: в том, что не услышал и не понял сразу, - Но вы успели?  
\- Да. Кое-кого пришлось завернуть. Завтра не удивляйтесь, когда будут говорить о поисках бомбы, заложенной в бассейне терраистами. Это официальная версия.

**Пятая глава.**

В ресторане не было проводной прослушки, только направленные микрофоны, но, зная зону их действия, легко было выбрать безопасный столик. Нелишняя предосторожность, даже если все записи оседали в их же службе.  
\- Нервничаете? – поинтересовался Оберштайн.  
\- Почему вы так решили? – рассеянно спросил Антон.  
\- Не знаю… Может быть потому, что обычно вы заказываете кофе с коньяком, а сегодня – с пирожным.  
\- Да! – Фернер выпрямился в уютном кресле, - Растолстею, буду похож на черт знает что… На Ланга буду похож!  
\- Это должно было меня напугать? – безмятежно спросил Оберштайн.  
\- По идее, это должно было напугать меня… И знаете, подействовало!  
Антон снова подозвал официанта.  
\- Прошу прощения, подайте только кофе.  
\- Кстати, о Ланге, - заговорил Оберштайн, когда официант исчез, - В последнее время он перестал досаждать кому бы то ни было. Вы действительно что-то сделали?  
\- Ах это… - Антон пожал плечами, - Признаюсь, это я навел его на Рубинского, и… В общем, они нашли друг друга.  
\- Рубинский и… Ланг? Не могу представить.  
\- Почему нет? Рубинский всеяден, а Лангу было всё равно с кем.  
\- Разве что только от отчаяния… - Оберштайн задумался, - А вам не кажется, что, решив сиюминутную проблему, вы получите более серьезную в перспективе? Если они вдвоем начнут работать против нас…  
\- Сейчас они вдвоем работают против Ройенталя, и это нам на руку, - возразил Фернер, - А к тому времени, когда они переключатся на новую цель… Можно ли с уверенностью сказать, кто станет этой целью в нашем стремительно меняющимся мире? Знаете, как говорят: «либо ишак, либо эмир»  
\- Либо и тот и другой, - подытожил Оберштайн, - Так значит, вас беспокоит не это?  
\- Меня…   
Он замолчал, поскольку именно в этот момент вернулся официант с кофе.  
\- Меня беспокоят кайзер и фройляйн фон Мариендорф - продолжил Антон через минуту, - Не скажу, что это к худшему, но, похоже, все наши наработки были ни к чему?  
\- Закономерный вывод для того, кто видит следствие, а не причину, - сообщил Оберштайн.  
\- А причина?..  
\- В ближайшее время леди фон Грюневальд переедет жить в новую столицу. Ей и фройляйн уже недостаточно только виртуального общения. Но для протокола всё должно выглядеть как традиционная счастливая семья: муж, жена и старшая сестра мужа.   
\- Ясно… - протянул Антон, усваивая новую информацию, - Действительно, чего не сделаешь ради счастья любимой сестры? После целой Галактики у её ног, всё остальное – это такая малость… Да, но… как же тогда сам Лоэнграмм?  
\- Отказываясь от личной жизни, Лоэнграмм всё больше погружается в жизнь общественную, но в этой области принимает решения, уже не всегда адекватные моменту. При той власти, которая сосредоточена в его руках, последствия могут быть серьезными, если не катастрофическими. Вот почему наши… точнее, уже ваши наработки не только не потеряли смысл, но приобретают всё большее значение. И я хотел узнать ваше мнение…  
Громкий хохот, раздавшийся через три столика от них, заставил Фернера обернуться. Так и есть: Биттенфельд с двумя своими подчиненными.  
\- Да кому надо минировать бассейн?!! – почти прокричал рыжий адмирал, стараясь явно не для своих подневольных слушателей, которые внимали ему, принужденно улыбаясь, - Конечно же, они ничего не нашли!!!  
\- Интересно, что бы он сейчас говорил, если б Хауптман озвучил настоящую причину? – негромко заметил Фернер.  
\- Не берусь представить, - ответил Оберштайн, - Я полагал, что понимаю его мотивы, но недавно вы сообщили информацию, которой я не знал.  
\- О том, что он всё ещё… - Антон осекся и в упор посмотрел на начальника, - Выходит, я сам себе злейший враг? Вас это… заинтересовало?  
\- Успокойтесь, - осадил его Оберштайн, - Интересоваться необычным и любить необычное – это разные вещи. Но мне нужно кое-что проверить. Оставайтесь здесь.  
Последняя фраза прозвучала приказом. Фернер мысленно чертыхнулся, но не тронулся с места, глядя вслед начальнику, который направился в сторону туалета.  
Через пару минут до Биттенфельда дошло, что если Фернер остался в зале, значит Оберштайн там один. Что-то сказав своим спутникам, на этот раз – негромко, адмирал устремился тем же курсом, что и военный министр.  
Для проверки, Антон дернулся было встать, и один из подчиненных Биттенфельда тут же вскочил, как будто намереваясь преградить ему дорогу. Значит, они действительно получили приказ не позволить ему спасти Оберштайна. Хорошо, что из них троих только Фернер понимал, кого там сейчас нужно спасать.   
Он остался на месте, повернувшись так, чтобы видеть весь зал на случай появления лишних свидетелей, заступать дорогу которым пришлось бы уже ему. Но новых посетителей в ресторане не появилось, а сидевшие за столиками никуда не торопились.  
Оберштайн вернулся через двадцать минут, может быть – через десять: Фернер забыл засечь время, и ожидание показалось ему слишком долгим.   
\- Идемте, - распорядился начальник, приблизившись к столику, но больше не собираясь здесь задерживаться.  
Шагая к выходу, Антон ещё успел заметить, как недоуменно переглянулись двое, пришедшие сюда с Биттенфельдом.   
\- На какое-то время это его успокоит, - сообщил Оберштайн, пока они шли по коридору.  
\- Но не навсегда? – без всякого выражения спросил Фернер.  
\- Биттенфельд из тех, кто черпает силы в поддержке окружающих, и я не стал затрагивать его уверенности в том, что, проиграв один на один, он ещё сможет выйти победителем при свидетелях. Когда-нибудь, это может пригодиться… в том числе и свидетели.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Антон.  
\- И не надо смотреть такими страдальческими глазами, - сказал Оберштайн, как только двери их общего кабинета закрылись, - Я к нему даже не прикоснулся.  
\- Ничуть не сомневаюсь, - ответил Антон, - Вам этого и не требуется. Я страдаю, что я этого не слышал!  
\- Попробуйте представить, - посоветовал начальник, усаживаясь за свой стол, - Воображение у вас богатое.  
\- Нет, ну это уже саботаж, - возмутился Фернер, - Такие советы, да в служебное время! Мне сейчас усиленное кровоснабжение нужно в голове, а не ниже пояса!  
\- Кто не знает, тот поверит…  
\- О чем вы? – подозрительно спросил Антон.  
\- О том, что ваша не всегда уместная пылкость – такая же игра…  
\- Как ваши ледяные стены?  
\- Не совсем так… - Оберштайн взял какой-то конверт, лежавший на его столе, - Но мы играем по одним правилам.  
\- Готов сложить «вечность» из любого набора букв! – сообщил Фернер, не сводя глаз с конверта.  
\- Именно это я и имел в виду… Здесь мой вывод по материалам ваших досье на командование Изерлона. А кого предложили бы вы сами?  
\- Едва ли мое мнение теперь имеет значение… К тому же, сейчас важнее другой вопрос: как организовать мирные переговоры с Изерлоном?  
\- Надо сделать им предложение, от которого они не смогут отказаться.  
\- Например, пригрозить бомбардировкой Хайнессена?  
\- Не разочаровывайте меня, - Оберштайн чуть заметно нахмурился, - Никогда не бросайтесь угрозами, которые не готовы привести в исполнение, если ваши требования не будут выполнены.  
\- Прошу прощения, - Антон виновато опустил голову, - Считайте, что я пошутил. Придумаю что-нибудь поскромнее.  
\- Придумайте, - кивнул Оберштайн, протягивая ему конверт, - И всё-таки, я хотел бы сначала услышать имя вашего кандидата.  
Фернер повертел конверт в руках, не раскрывая.  
\- Можете счесть меня несерьезным, - заговорил он, - И он ненамного старше Эмиля, но… Это друг Аттенборо, ученик Поплана, почетный розенриттер, воспитанник Яна Вен Ли. Юлиан Минц.  
Оберштайн молчал, глядя не на Антона, а на конверт в его руках. Не зная, чем ещё заполнить затянувшуюся паузу, Фернер вскрыл конверт и вытащил неширокую полоску бумаги.   
Посреди белого поля аккуратным почерком была написана только фамилия…


End file.
